


Extra-Curricular Activities

by Het4Teacher



Category: frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Angry Sex, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanservice, Oneshot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Het4Teacher/pseuds/Het4Teacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Iero is a classic case of someone who is extremely fucking hot and doesn't even realise it.<br/>Today, you decide it's time for a turn of events.<br/>May your teacher/student fantasies become a reality ;).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra-Curricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterofpuppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/gifts).



> I've never written a fic from the reader's perspective before, and it seemed a bit more fun. Besides, who doesn't love fanservice?And teacher Frank. And Frank xD.  
> Anyways, this is just a little oneshot while I write more chapters for my two main works. Nonetheless, I hope you guys will enjoy ;).  
> P.S.  
> This is gifted to chloec.recklessrevenge. Hope you enjoy you silly goose xoxo

 

_Jesus._

You were beginning to think that taking music was a bad decision.

You thought it would be the same as every other year. They'd fire some teachers from each department, and have a half-assed bunch come in who were only after the paycheck.

This guy was _not_ half assed, and nor was he only in it for the money.

You'd been playing guitar for a while now, and you had to say, you were getting pretty fucking good at it. And it seemed that you weren't the only one that noticed.

"Hey," You heard a familiar voice behind you, and you turned around, "that sounds awesome, but if you ever need any help, just let me know, okay?"

It took you a few seconds to respond. God damn, was he not fucking gorgeous. And fuck him for wearing those overly-tight jeans today. Mr Iero was a classic case of being extremely hot and not even knowing he's hot - perhaps not even thinking it.

"I-uh...yeah, thanks, I will." You stutter, managing a nervous smile. He shot you one of his dazzling smiles, and you're pretty fucking sure he just winked at you.

Today was the day you had decided to try your luck with him after school.

You knew nothing would come of it, and he'd probably report you or some shit. But you just wanted to see what would happen - after all, he's been making you suffer almost an entire semester with only your fantasies to keep you company. Might as well try and make this shit become reality.

 

After school, you headed to the music department to "ask him for extra tutoring". That's what you'd texted your mother with, anyway. When you stepped in the classroom, he was sat at his desk, re-stringing a guitar. One you recognised as a Les Paul. Nice.

"Hey, um...Mr Iero?" You said shyly, starting to have second thoughts on your genius plan. He looked up, seemingly pleased to see you.

"Hey Y/N, is everything okay?" He asked. He turned around in his chair to face you, and you couldn't help looking down at the bulge in his jeans. However you quickly snapped your attention back to his face.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could help me with something. I just can't seem to get this chord to sound right." You said, taking your guitar out of its case. You were, of course, lying through your teeth. You knew exactly how to get the chord to sound right, and if you were honest, it was a slightly weak claim. It's not like you had planned this out or anything though. Everything was basically improv.

After a while of having Mr Iero sitting behind you dangerously close, and his amazing gravelly voice right in your ear, you figured it was time for shit to get real. You turned around and "accidentally" bumped noses with him, both of you awkwardly laughing it off. But you didn't turn back around. You put the guitar to the side, and just looked him straight in the eyes, chewing your lower lip. You turned your body more to face him, so you could slide your arms around his neck, but he instinctively pushed them away.

It was to be expected.

"Y/N, we're really not supposed to like, touch each other. You know that right?" He said seriously, but he didn't sound angry.

"What? I'm just thankful that you're helping me," You said, pulling closer to him and snuzzling your face in the crook of his neck. He didn't try and pull away this time, but he didn't hug you back.

"Listen, you really have to stop, I could lose my job - if someone walks in_" He begins, but you cut him off with a soft bite at his neck. A small, low noise escapes from him, but it's not much. Well, it's not all you want to hear.

"No one's going to walk in, Mr Iero." You muttered, crawling on top of him until you were straddling his thighs. With clever subtlety, you slightly ground your hips down into his crotch, earning another noise from him. But this time, it was more of a hiss than the small grunt that came before.

"Jesus, I never took you for a slut, Y/N." He growled to your surprise. But you weren't sure whether to be flattered or insulted. Either way, you liked it.

"Nah, only for you, sir." You replied, and you could feel yourself quickly getting really wet from the friction you were causing. You could feel his hard-on rapidly growing, and you took it upon yourself to go further.

You slid your hands down to the growing bulge in his jeans, and lightly squeezed it, earning a small moan. He sat back in his chair, but he kept his hands on your waist, still slightly pressing you down onto his crotch. This was fucking insane, and the fact that what you were doing was so wrong made it far more invigorating. You didn't know what was better - the fact that he was now gladly complying, or the fact that he was gladly complying and you could totally get caught. You slipped your hand under his jeans, and rubbed his boxer-clad dick. God, it felt so nice when it was only covered by thin cotton. It felt big too, much thicker than you might've guessed.

"You're fucking big sir." You breathed, still rubbing against him. Unexpectedly, you felt a hand in your hair, and then a very sharp tug.

"Language, you're still in school, young lady." He sneered, and his hand slowly slid down to rub you through your underwear.

"Jesus, you're so wet." He smirked, rubbing his fingers over your sensitive clit. You moaned at his touch, and he chuckled softly.

"You sound nice when you do that, babe." He said, moving your underwear to the side and gasping when he felt how much jizz there was covering you.

"You're practically dripping." He whispered, but more to himself than to you. He growled, and turned round in his chair so you were on the desk on your back. "I know why you came here, honey." He drawled, unbuckling his belt and pulling his dick out of his boxers, stroking it lightly.

"You want me to fuck you like a fucking _slut_." He hissed, and with no warning, he pushed his length into you. This made you gasp loudly, and you fully realised that everyone left in the school probably heard.

But at this point, that was not the key priority.

He started thrusting into you, slowly at first, but then picking up the pace rapidly.

"God, sir, you feel so good." You moaned, your back arching when he started rubbing your bare clit as he fucked into you. "You're so hot, Y/N, so fucking _tight_." He muttered in your ear, licking and biting at your neck and ear. You could feel your orgasm building inside you, and you just wanted to feel his release inside you.

"Harder, sir, _please_." You begged, and at this point, yeah, maybe this did make you a slut. He fulfilled your request, drilling into you brutally and mercilessly.

"Oh _god_ , Y/N." He drawled, his head tipping back. Shortly after you felt him finish, and you clenched around him as he did so. Not long after, you did the same, and he pulled out slowly. He sat you up, and kissed you softly, smiling into the kiss.

"This was nice." He murmured through it.

"Yeah," You agreed. After a while of embracing, he pulled away.

"You should be heading home. Your mother's probably wanting you back." He said, returning to his formal, teacher voice. But you didn't mind at this point.

You had gotten _everything_ you wanted that day.

"See you, Mr Iero." You smiled, picking up your guitar and going to leave. 

"Hey, Y/N. Call me Frank, okay?" He winked and flashed you another one of his beautiful smiles.

"Okay, Frank." Was all you said before walking out of the classroom.

Boy, were you excited for next semester.

 


End file.
